


Adjust to the situation appropriately

by Lynn1998



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'll tag as I go as usual, M/M, Modern AU, Vaginal Fingering, idk what I'm doing once again, idk what else to tag idk where this is going so ughhhh, trans keith, yes there is sex trans ppl have sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance discovers something rather important about Keith and decided to act accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjust to the situation appropriately

**Author's Note:**

> Assagxujkkaisn I love trans head canons and I love trans smut anyone who knows me from the MLB fandom knows I love my trans boys and my trans smut so if you're on the same boat then lets go canoing bro.
> 
> Disclaimer! I have no intention to objectify trans people or make anyone uncomfortable with this fan fiction. I myself am DFAB genderfluid so I feel comfortable writing this as I am a part of the trans community. Thank you for understanding and I hope you all enjoy!

     Lance _loved_ Keith. He loved every last inch of him. His pale skin and dark hair matched perfectly with his almost violet eyes and thick lashes. While they were thick they weren't long, but that didn't matter because all Lance needed was to feel them flutter against his cheeks when he kissed him. His favorite part was when he tensed up with surprise, but then shyly pressed his lips back. Keith was very particular about affection and intimacy, so Lance savored and scoured every chance he got to kiss or touch his boyfriend. Sometimes he got too excited and went just a little too far, but he was quick to apologize and make it up to Keith. He was, after all, deeply and madly in love with him despite his grumpy moody attitude.

     There was still an air of mystery to Keith. Lance knew him well and they had been dating for a long time, but for some reason he still had a bit of a question mark over him. No matter how many times Lance assured himself that Keith loved and trusted him he still felt like there was something _else_. Something that Keith wasn't telling him for some reason, yet hadn't brought it up. He had this feeling like his keys were missing from his pocket when he talked about certain things to Keith. Like mental keys to his mind pocket or emotional things he should've known but didn't. Keith didn't really seem to mind, but maybe he didn't notice anyways. Did he even know he was keeping Lance out of the loop?

     It wasn't anything to be upset about, but Lance couldn't help but be a little disappointed. He didn't think about it much for that reason, but he had this nagging feeling that Keith had something he _needed_  to say. It was impossible to figure out, but whenever he tried to Keith would change the subject. Like a secret. Like Lance wasn't supposed to know. That was a little fishy.

     Lance observed his boyfriend from across the room. He was sipping on the orange juice he poured for himself while Keith brewed his own coffee. They had spent the night together in Keith's apartment again, but nothing happened as usual. As in they didn't have sex. They've never had sex. Keith made it clear he wasn't comfortable with that yet, but didn't give much of a reason why. Lance didn't need one. He assured Keith he would respect his boundaries and was willing to help him widen them whenever he wanted. Of course he said it in a ridiculously flirtatious way and earned himself a punch on the shoulder. He kinda deserved it though.

     Anyways. Back to Keith brewing coffee. He stood in nothing but a loose teeshirt and his boxers with space invaders over black and a red trim. It was Lance's favorite pair. Mostly for the space invaders, but also because it showed off the contours of Keith's butt exceptionally nicely since they were boxer-briefs instead of just boxers. Then again Keith's butt always looked cute. Lance was never afraid to voice that, but this time he just wanted to admire. Keith hummed and popped his hip out to the side. His hand rested on it and he tapped the nails on his other hand on the counter. He was so cute when he just woke up. The black polish on his nails were chipped, but he didn't seem to care when he checked them for the twentieth time that morning. Lance sipped his juice again and moved on to appreciate his legs.

     Pale milky skin was completely unblemished and untouched. Lance had only felt that smooth skin a couple times. Keith was mostly particular about his legs. He ran and worked them out the best he could given that they lived in a city, and Lance appreciated the view each time he was blessed with it. Defined muscles shifted under his nearly translucent skin when the jug filled and he pulled it from under the machine. He poured the inky black liquid in to his mug and then turned around to face Lance. The pale boy blinked his tired eyes when he realized Lance was staring and blushed. Lance chuckled a little and Keith glared before pouting in to his mug.

"What is with you?" He grumbled and reluctantly sat next to his tan boyfriend.

"You look beautiful in the mornings," Lance said. He was still attempting to wake up, but he would've said that no matter what just to see the blooming blush on Keith's cheeks.

"S-shouldn't you use a more masculine adjective? Like…handsome or something?" He asked. Lance laughed.

" _Cariño_ , any word expressing beauty would fit you," Lance cooed and leaned closer. "Do you mind if I touch you?"

"S-sure," Keith stuttered and practically hid in his coffee. Lance threaded his fingers through Keith's deep ebony hair and cupped the back of his head. He gently pressed his lips under Keith's ear and then again a little further down.

"Good morning, by the way," he hummed.

"Do you have work today?" Keith asked shyly.

"Mm…not until late. I think until five," Lance answered.

"Oh. Cool. I don't have work today," Keith said awkwardly.

"Did you wanna do something today?" Lance inquired and pressed a third kiss to his pulse. Keith's face burned up.

"I-I mean…yeah," he mumbled. Lance pulled back.

"What's up? You seem kinda off," Lance noticed. Keith looked away and sipped his coffee; his hand was slotted between his thighs. Lance frowned. "Keith. Don't ignore me."

"I'm…uh…kinda horny," Keith blurted. Lance's eyes widened. This was the first his boyfriend had ever mentioned having any kind of sexual arousal or attraction.

"W-wait, what?" He asked setting his juice down on the coffee table. Keith's shoulders tensed. 

"Nothing…never mind…it's nothing," he insisted and started to get up. Keith had barely managed to set his mug down on the coffee table before Lance tugged him back down. Consequently the pale boy ended up in his boyfriends lap, his white thighs  
on either side of blue chewbaca sweatpants.

"Keith. I'm your boyfriend for a reason. Let me help you," Lance said. Keith shivered when he saw and felt tan hands over his thick thighs.

"I-I'm fine…it's…nothing," he insisted. His mouth said one thing, but his body said another as he let Lance pull him closer. Lance brought his lips close to Keith's ear.

"Seriously, _nena_ , if there's anything I can do for you what so ever all you have to do is ask," he whispered and traced his fingers closer to the hem of Keith's space invaders. He shivered at the contact and felt weak to Lance's soft voice in his ear. It sounded so warm and welcoming, and Keith couldn't even begin to process how it made him feel.

"Lance…" he sighed. No. He couldn't. He _shouldn't_. "I…I-I can't."

"Why not?" Lance asked and kissed his jaw. Keith swallowed hard.

"I-I'm just…not quiet prepared yet and-"

"Damn, you are not sensitive at all," Lance interrupted. Keith snapped out of his lustful daze and blinked down at Lance grabbing at his crotch. He squeaked and scrambled out of Lance's lap. His butt came in contact with the floor and he crawled further away.

"I-I didn't say you could-"

"Shit, you're right! I'm so sorry," Lance apologized immediately and slipped off the couch to approach him. Keith held his legs together tightly as he allowed Lance to come closer and encase him in a warm hug.

"I…I accept your apology," he murmured and returned the embrace.

     They were silent for a while as Lance ran his fingers through Keith's hair. A million things were flying through his head as he sat there on the floor with his boyfriend. How come Keith was so unresponsive? Why did his dick feel almost hollow? Was he part silicon? It felt so squishy as if he was flaccid, yet the way he spoke was if he was turned on. At least that's what Lance thought. He could've been on the verge of an anxiety attack and Lance thought he was turned on. Amazing. He deserves boyfriend of the year award.

"H-how much did you feel?" Keith asked quietly. Lance was surprised by his question.

"Uh…just…your dick?"

"No like…what did it feel like to you?" He clarified.

"Oh um…I dunno. It felt…almost hollow?" Lance replied. Keith sighed.

"I guess I'm gonna have to come clean, aren't I?" He mumbled and pulled himself out of Lance's arms.

"Wait, come clean about…what are you doing!"

     Keith ignored Lance as he reached in to his boxers and pulled out what looked like a rubber dick. The pale boy looked up at Lance and showcased the device in his hand that was once in his pants. Lance blinked at it for a second before his eyes grew wide when he realized it _was_  a rubber dick. A realistic one too…

"What was _that_ doing in your underwear!" He shouted. Keith sighed. And set it to the side before pulling off his shirt. Lance held his breath, but quickly released it when he saw the smooth expansion of Keith's pale skin. Although it was interrupted by two red lines under his chest.

"It's…my packer," he mumbled and blushed as Lance gawked at his scars.

"Whoa…" Lance said in awe as he stared at his boyfriend's sudden nakedness. He hadn't seen Keith in less than a teeshirt and boxers their whole time together. Even when they swam. Or when Lance swam since Keith never took off his shirt.

"Lance?"

"Sorry. I'm listening. What's a packer?" He asked.

"It's…uh…it's a thing that looks like a penis since…I don't…exactly…have one," he explained awkwardly. Lance blinked at him. Then it all suddenly clicked on to place.

"Oh…you're…" he didn't finish his sentence. He didn't feel right saying it. It wasn't for him to say.

"Trans…" Keith finished.

     A lot of things made a whole lot of sense now. The lack of sex. The excuses to leave his shirt on. The awkward avoidance of dick to butt action on the subways when the seats were full and they had to stand. Basically _everything_ made sense now. It was all because Keith wasn't out.

"Wow," was all Lance could say.

"I-if it's weird or anything to you then you can just forget about it. I barely even think about it now it's just-"

"No, it's okay. It's not weird," Lance interrupted. Keith frowned.

"Lance…it's pretty weird," he said. Lance laughed a little.

"Dude, it's not _that_  weird, okay? You're still the same to me. Just a little different from what I imagined," Lance assured him.

"A little?"

"Okay maybe a lot, but still I've only imagined things," Lance pointed out. Keith sighed. "Can I touch you again?" Lance asked politely. Keith blushed and looked away before nodding.

     A grin spread across Lance's face before he reached out and ran his hand over Keith's smooth back. He shivered and looked over at Lance with his navy eyes. With an eager urge to explore, Lance gently dragged his fingers down Keith's back. He tensed up and flinched. Lance laughed when he was hit with a glare from his boyfriend.

"You're so cute," he whispered. Keith blushed and glared at the ground instead.

"I hate you. You should be weirded out, what the fuck," Keith grumbled.

"Hm. Jokes on you. I only love you more now since I'm assuming there's no other major secrets between us," Lance grinned. Keith turned bright red. They've only been saying I love you for a week and Lance used it against him every chance he got.

"Pretty much…yeah."

"I mean besides from my drug trade and sex workers," Lance teased. Keith rolled his eyes.

"You've never done a single drug in your life," Keith replied bitterly. Lance chuckled and leaned closer to kiss Kekth's cheek.

"Well considering I've never done you I guess you're right," he murmured. Keith blushed. "Are you still kinda horny?" Lance asked.

"I'm always kinda horny around you," he admitted.

"Aw, really? What is it? My charm, my amazing smile? Maybe my strong muscles. Yeah I can totally understand why you're swooning over me 24/7," Lance said. Keith shook his head and dragged his hand down his face.

"Oh my god Lance you are such a _dork_ ," he groaned. Lance shifted closer.

"A dork who's super in to you," he spoke softly and curled his forearm around Keith's back. Keith inhaled sharply at the feeling of skin against his.

"I-I didn't expect you to react this way," Keith admitted and held his knees to his chest.

"This way?" Lance questioned as he leaned in to ghost his lips over Keith's neck. He tensed.

"Y-yeah…that way."

"Keith," he spoke in a grounded voice. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I-I uhm…"

"Anything you want I'll do it," Lance promised. His other hand held Keith's knee, but he didn't try to move him. "I just wanna please you."

     Keith furrowed his brows. What was it about Lance that made him so desperate. He let his legs down from his chest and tilted his head to expose his neck more. When he first took hormones in high school he was amazed by how much his sex drive went up. Now he was amazed by how Lance brought it back up just in the past few months of their relationship. It was becoming harder and harder to resist when the idea of his tan hand between Keith's thighs sounded so so good.

"I…I want you," he breathed. Lance chuckled, and Keith had to hold on to his wrist to stable himself.

"I think I can help you out with that," Lance hummed. He slowly pulled back and turned Keith's head with a finger under his chin. The shorter male blinked up at Lance, and didn't need to be told to lean in.

     When their lips met Keith felt like melting. Lance was always so warm and inviting that Keith had struggled to deny him before. Now he didn't want to deny him. Now he wanted every second of contact to last forever.

     Keith opened himself more and turned to face his boyfriend better. Their lips moved together slowly at first as Keith cautiously wrapped his arms around Lance's neck. A smile slightly disrupted the kiss. It kinda annoyed Keith, but he wasn't anymore when Lance pulled him closer by the hips. Once again he was in Lance's lap. He was close enough to feel the energy in his body and the excitement in his chest. It made Keith more excited himself.

"You're so soft," Lance murmured as he rubbed his fingers against Keith's exposed skin. The shorter one blushed.

"Shut up," he mumbled and kissed Lance again.

"I haven't gotten to feel your skin that much. I love it," he hummed and pulled Keith even closer. The pale one gasped when their bodies were flushed up against each other.

"I-it used to be softer…before-"

"I don't care about before. I care about now," Lance said and kissed his jaw.

"Lance…" he sighed and laced his fingers in short brown hair.

"I love you. No matter what. Can I show you?" He whispered as he ran his finger over the hem of Keith's boxers. He bit his lip and then let out a shaky breath.

"Yes…please," he allowed. Lance grinned and kissed him again. He did it on purpose to distract Keith, so that when he pulled back and slowly slipped his hand against his crotch he wouldn't be able to hide his moan. Which he definitely did moan when he felt the pressure against his heat.

"Lance," he sighed and shyly rocked his hips a little.

"So you're not _totally_  unresponsive," he teased. Keith blushed and glared at Lance, but just when he was about to say something Lance pressed again and he crumbled.

"Fuck…oh geez," he hissed and pressed his forehead against Lance's.

"Do you like this?" Lance asked as he continued the motion with his hand. Keith nodded a little and bit his lip. He tried to resist moving his hips with the stimulation, but it was futile considering how enslaved he was.

"Yeah…I like it…a lot," Keith breathed. He held on to his boyfriends shoulder as he rolled his hips against his hand.

"You look so cute like this," Lance murmured and applied a little more pressure. Keith gasped and let his eyes fall shut and his brows furrow.

"S-shut up…feels good," he mumbled and rocked his hips a little harder. Lance chuckled and removed his hand. Keith whined in protest, but was immediately appeased when Lance then slipped his hand under the fabric of his space invaders.

"Hm. A little hairy…but not a lot. Feels like you trim every now and then," Lance announced. Keith blushed.

"I'm not gonna let you near my vagina again if you're going to describe everything you tou-" Keith was interrupted by a sudden moan. He felt Lance's warm fingers prod between his lips and drag up his slit.

"A bit slippery…warm…wet…hmm. I like it," Lance spoke in a low voice that sent shivers up Keith's spine. His body twitched as Lance grazed over his clit and he clenched his teeth.

"Mm…Lance…" was all he could muster.

"Does this feel good?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered and buried his face in to Lance's shoulder.

"How about…this?" He focused his fingers over the clit and spread light circles around it. Keith tensed up and dug his nails in to lance's shirt.

"Shit," he sighed.

"You're holding back, aren't you?" Lance said and merely rubbed his flesh without any technique. Keith nodded and blushed out of embarrassment.

"I wanna hear it all, babe. Don't be shy," Lance urged and barely pressed in to him. Keith gasped and went ridged.

"F-fuck," he stuttered and grabbed Lance's wrist. Instead of pulled back this time he was pushing further and groaned at the feeling of fingers inside of him. "Oh geez," he sighed.

"You are so wet," Lance said sounding a little needy himself.

     Keith whined and used his grip on Lance's wrist to invoke some movement. He moved his hips and basically fucked himself with Lance's fingers. Before Keith could tell him, Lance then curled his fingers inside of him. His body shuddered and he let out a bashful moan. With that to work off of Lance continued to press against his soft and wet walls. It ended up turning Keith in to a moaning mess whenever Lance pressed against him in just the right spot. His body tensed and he buried himself further in to Lance's neck.

"Faster…f-faster," he stuttered. Lance obliged and kept his fingers on the spot just to focus all stimulation on it. That ended up making Keith cum within seconds of Lance merely moving his fingers really fast.

"A-ah! S-shit!" He squeaked. Lance grinned and kissed his jaw and his neck as Keith rode out his orgasm on his fingers.

     The two boys sat in silence as Keith tried to calm down. He panted as Lance pulled his hand out of his underwear and held out his sticky hand awkwardly. Once Keith managed to return to his normal breathing he noticed Lance's sticky hand.

"Ugh. That stuff is easy to clean off," he muttered and guided Lance's hand to his boxers. Lance gawked as Keith wiped the dirty hand on to the space invaders.

"Dude! How could you! Those are my favorite!"

"I do it all the time, it's fine," Keith assured him.

"Wha-"

"It's not like…semen cum. It's just like…wet stuff," he explained.

"Oh yeah…right," he nodded. Keith smiled and little and pressed a kiss to Lance's cheek.

"Thank you," he hummed and rewrapped his arms around Lance's neck.

"For what?"

"Not freaking out about this…and for fingering me of course," he sighed.

"Oh trust me. The fingering was my pleasure," Lance grinned and settled his hands over Keith's hips. Keith tried to hide his smile by biting his lip but failed miserably when Lance mimicked him.

"You're so cheesy," Keith giggled.

"Can we do it again? I wanna make you feel good again," Lance asked. Keith blinked.

"Like…r-right now?"

"Yeah… _yeah_! Vaginas can have like multiple orgasms, right? And it's easier to keep going right?" He inquired.

"I-I mean…yeah I guess so-"

"Let me make you feel good, Keith. I have until five and I can use every second of it to make you feel amazing," he coaxed and wrapped his arms around Keith's waist. He frowned.

"Lance. We're not gonna have sex for six hours straight," Keith deadpanned.

"Why not?"

"Because that's just too much, Lance," he said.

"Says who?"

"Says _me_. Besides I'm gonna get tired, and you will too. Plus we like…just started. Maybe we should take it slow," Keith explained. Lance sighed.

"Damn, you're right. I'm sorry I should've thought about that."

"It's okay. I know you're excited and it's coming from good intentions, but maybe we can just…chill today? Maybe get used to it a little more non-sexually?" Keith suggested. Lance nodded.

"Of course. I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Also I italicize a lot now that I know how to do it lmao


End file.
